User blog:PetraBabe/A Few Tips - 1/3/18 - PetraBabe
Introduction HEY BABES! Welcome to my first real Wednesday Blog! Wow! I'm so psyched! Today, I'll just be sharing a few tips I picked up here and there. Enjoy! :) Tip #1- Racing Racing can be really difficult. Especially with a lot of twists and turns. However, there is a trick to those annoying swerves! Whenever you see a tight turn come up, slow down! It may put some time on your record, but it's less time than you would have spent having to come to a complete stop and turn around, (maybe even just losing all together.) This trick is well known and common sense, but it's a good reminder and a smart tip to those new riders! Tip #2 - Star Rider This one is a no-brainer. If you enjoy SSO and think you'll play for a long time, then I suggest becoming a Star Rider. It will change your whole gameplay! It's an amazing experience for anyone who, like me, is obsessed with the game! Likewise, you may want to get lifetime! Why? Because in Moorland Stables, there is a shop full of free stuff 'that Lifetime Riders can take! (Not to mention the Star Coins you get right away with the membership, I believe it's enough to buy any horse you want, ''and ''some accesories!) Tip #3 - Level Up LEVEL UP LEVEL UP LEVEL UP! I cannot say this enough! Why is leveling up so good? Well, once you do, you get MORE quests! Everyone wants more quests! Now, it can be tricky to level up. Especially if you have finished all the quests you can do for one day. One way to continue earning XP is by clicking on people with blue exclamation marks above their head and completing their races. This can earn you a surprising amount of XP quickly! That's the end of my tips for this week, but I have one more thing to say! At the very beginning of joining SSO, you do a quest for Conrad Marsdeen, who eventually says he will make you some great horse shoes. It's a slightly difficult quest for new riders, so of course, once you're done you are ready for those shoes! But, lo and behold, do you get those shoes? Nope. Your supposed to, apparently, come and check with him 'later'. This absolutely drove me ''mad. Because, in all honesty, I'm a greedy person! I am very impatient! I wanted those shoes now. '' Every day for a week or so, I'd meaningfully ride past Conrad, in hopes of some sign he was finished. I also spent about 2 hours searching the internet for when I'd get those shoes. I eventually gave up all hope, figuring it was some sort of glitch, and pushed the shoes to the back of my mind, and recently forgetting about it all together. But I've got good news for you, babes! ' YOU EVENTUALLY GET THE SHOES! ''' '''I just got my horse shoes today, and, whoop-de-doo, there's basically no difference with my horse. I'm sorry to crush everyone's hopes and dreams, but I wouldn't get too high hopes of these shoes. They're not a big deal, if I'm honest. I'll post some pictures below if you haven't done this quest yet, so you can get the idea. That wraps up this Wednesday's blog! Enjoy your Wednesday babes! -PetraBabe Contanct info: Name: Bailey IG Name: Petra Rainflower Email: shortstufforeos@gmail.com Category:Blog posts